He Was
by Shinju Hikari
Summary: How DID Mello and Matt actually meet?
1. Chapter 1

I met him when I first came to Wammy's. His name was Matt. Truth be told, he looked slightly retarded with his bright red hair and over sized clothing. But I think that's what made him unique. That is, until he called me a "pretty girl". You better believe I knocked his lights out. Saying just that, he was automatically like everyone else at this damn institution. I saw him a few days later sitting under a big oak tree. I don't know what made me do it, but I felt the urge to apologize. So I did. "H-Hey, Matt." He scooted to the other side of the tree and continued playing his game. What interest is there in those things anyway? "Listen, I'm sorry I hit you the other day. Would you f-forgive me?" Matt looked up, startled at my words. "M-Mello. Of course I'll forgive you!" He lurched up into my arms and kissed my cheek before I could say anything. Running to the orphanage, I watched his stupid red hair flutter in the wind. I pressed my fingers to my cheek only to find it was burning hot from me blushing. "That Matt... He's something all right." I followed him into the orphanage for what I hoped would be a long prosperous friendship.

**A/N: It's a little short, but it's my first story and I just wanted to publish something. Maybe there will be more chapters in the future. I do promise though that there will be longer stories. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mellooooooo. Come on! You're not even trying! AH! Don't touch that!" The blue car on the screen blasted to smithereens. "Matt! I told you I didn't want to play this stupid video game." Matt slouched in his bean bag chair. "You were having fun," Matt whispered. "That may be so, but I also DIED." Matt started laughing. "W-What? What's so funny?" "Hahahahahahahahaha! I just...think it's funny!" "What is?" "The fact you die in video games and start over, but you can't do that in real life." Mello stopped from getting off the floor. "Matt. That's not even remotely funny to joke about. Death is a serious thing." "Oh. I'm sorry." "Whatever. Go get me a chocolate bar." "Okay!" Matt ran off while Mello relived in his memories...

"No! We're through! You take Mihael and I'm going to live with my mother." "You want ME to take that brat? As if! Just look at him. Useless." Mihael sat in the living room while his parents fought over the custody of him. Next thing he knew, the front door slammed and he was alone. "Momma? Papa?" Mihael continued to sit and pushed around a chocolate bar his Mother had given him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Momma?" Mihael dashed to the door, swinging it open, expecting to find the apologetic face of his Mother's. Instead, he saw a wrinkly face of an old man leaning over him. "Hello, son. My name is Wammy..."

A/N: I feel SO brain-dead right now. Is that a good cliff hanger? I dunno. I'm thinking of making this drabbles. I don't think I can after this chapter. Sorry it's short. R&R! Any questions or comments, please put in the review section.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wammy?" Mihael never had heard of anyone by that name. He tried closing the door, but Wammy had his foot stuck in it, preventing any escape Mihael might attempt. "Son, what is your name?" "M-Mihael." "Interesting. Have your parents left you?" "I'm not sure." "Well, then come with me, I'll take care of you."

"MATT! What have I told you about stealing chocolate?" The door to Mello's bedroom burst open and Matt ran in with Roger following close behind. "It was for a good reason!" "Oh, was it now? Pray tell, what is that supposed good reason?" "Mello." "Mello is your good reason..." "Yes." Roger sighed, walking out of the room. "I'm getting too old for this job," Roger muttered. "Mellooooo. I got your chocolate." "Thanks, Matty." Matt smiled, his green eyes glittering behind his goggles. "Whaddya wanna do now, Mello?" "Let's go play soccer." "Okay!" Even though Matt hated being outside, he would still go out there for Mello. The game was fairly short, considering Mello had gotten mad and popped the cheap ball with his borrowed cleats. Matt and him entered the kitchen door and saw a hunched over figure talking to Roger. He nodded and licked his pink lollipop. "L!" The man looked over at the two children. "Why, hello there, Mello. You too, Matt." The kitchen door swung open again and a boy clad in white stepped in. "Near! What are _you _doing here?" "I have heard L is here. It looks to be true." "Hello, Near." Mello frowned. "Let's go, Matt." "But, Mello..." "It's okay. I wanted to watch that video anyway." "What video?" "I dunno, I'll figure it out when we get there." "Mello... You're stupid sometimes." "Thank you." Mello dragged Matt out of the kitchen and up to their room. "Why does that Near always have to ruin everything. It infuriates me!" "Technically, Near hasn't done anything." "Yes he has!" "Oh, really?" "Yes! He's...He's just _Near_!" "Alright. So, you wanted to watch a movie?" "Yes, this one." Mello randomly grabbed a disc. "_**Naruto**_? I'm down with that." Mello shoved the disc in the player. It started to play and Mello dozed off when a blonde boy started flirting with a girl who had pink hair.

Mello opened his eyes only to find himself in a barren wasteland. "Hello?" He noticed Near standing alone up ahead. "Near!" As much as he didn't want to, Mello walked up to the other boy. He saw that's Near's eyes were blank. He poked his shoulder and he crumbled to dust. "Uh...Yeah, sweet." Mello continued walking, trying to get that image out of his head. He saw a patch of red up ahead and figured it was Matt. "Matt!" He turned, but instead of having his own face, it was the face of his cruel Father who had left him all those years ago. "AHHH!" Mello shot up in bed and clutched his had to his chest. "Mello?" He refused to look at Matt's face and ran from the room, tripping on the stairs. He crawled into a ball and drifted back to sleep, welcoming the cold night air.

A/N: I _really_ need a climax to write. This was just kinda a filler chapter to show the wimpy-ish side of Mello. Nah, I love that guy. Please R&R. Any questions, comments, or suggestions, just PM me or review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Mello?" Matt tripped over the blonde boy that was a sniffling mess. "Mels." He sat and held on to himself. Matt scooted forward and hugged him. Mello blushed and tried to scoot away. "Do you remember when we met for the first time?" Matt whispered in his ear. Mello nodded slowly. "You were exactly like this. Crying on the staircase in the middle of the night. You never told me why." Mello wiped his eyes roughly. "It's personal." Mello said shortly. "Mels, you know we'll always be best friends." "Yeah. But if I tell you, then you'll judge me." "Never in a million years would I even think about judging you." Mello blushed again, still trying to get away to his room. "Really?" "Really." Matt let go of him so Mello could be more comfortable. "I'll tell you. But not here, not now. When it's the right time, I promise I will." "Okay." Matt smiled and that made Mello smile back. "You're so cool, Mels." "Nah." Matt kept smiling and Mello started back upstairs. Thankfully, he wouldn't have any more nightmares for awhile.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it's short. Ahahahaha, cliff hanger. Truth be told, I don't even know why he was crying. I'm so lame... Alright, please R&R! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Has it seriously been _that _long since I've updated? For shame. Okay, I started this a while ago but never finished so I did now. Anyway, here you go!**

Mello woke up later then usual with Matt snuggled up in the crook of his neck. "Agh, what are you doing here?" "Don't you remember what happened last night?" Truth be told, Mello didn't remember much of what happened in the last few days, much less last night. "No. Wait, did we do something I would regret?" Mello instantly grabbed his own butt and Matt laughed. "Stupid. Of course not. You just had a nightmare, that's all." "Oh. **The** nightmare?" "Yep. You were crying." Mello's eyes widened. "Pfft, yeah right." Matt whipped out a picture of Mello. Which happened to be from last night. When he was indeed crying. "You take _pictures_ of me when I cry? What the fuck, dude?" "It's this thing called blackmail." Mello tried snatching the picture to no avail. "Fine. Keep it." Mello got off his bed to get ready for his day. "Mels, you should stay in bed today." "I'm not lazy, Matt. I'm not gonna waste hours of the day in my bed." "But it's too dark out," Matt whined. Mello pulled back the dark curtains to let in the bright sunlight. "Dark?" Matt crawled underneath his blanket and made roaring sounds. Which then turned into whimpering sounds. "What are you _doing_?" "Being a cat." "You are by far the weirdest person I've ever met." "Thanks." Mello sighed and pulled off his Willy Wonka pajama top. He brushed his teeth and hair in the nude and eventually got dressed in his usual clothes. He then realized Matt had been staring at him the whole time. He blushed dark red. "W-What?" "Nothing. You have really smooth skin, y'know. Why do you hide it?" "'Cause I can..." Mello turned to go out the door, grabbing his chocolate on the way.

"Hey, Mello yello!" "How many have I told you not to call me that, Rik?" "Aww, but it's a good drink!" "Whatever. What's up, man?" "Wanna play football?" "Not in the mood." Mello continued on to the Common Room, smirking at what he found there. "Oi, Near!" The boy turned and Mello punched him in the cheek. Near sat there, emotionless as always. "C'mon, say something! Or do you like this?" Mello kicked his thigh, just barley missing his man parts. Near flinched. Bad move. "Ahaha! Look at you, Mr. I-don't-care has feelings!" Mello continued beating him up until he heard Roger out in the hall. "Shit. This never happened, got it?" Near nodded slightly, Mello already bolting out of the room.

He didn't know why he did it. Just to relieve anger or stress. No, those were excuses. He didn't hate Near. It wasn't his fault he was inferior to him. He ran back to his room, forgetting what he was supposed to do. Matt sat on the floor, playing Final Fantasy. "Hey." Mello didn't respond, instead deciding to fling himself on the bed. Why? That was the only question he had. Why?

**A/N: ...WHERE am I going with this story? Well, I wrote a longer chapter and that's all that matters. Oh, and with ages, I figure them to be about nine or so. And by the way, they're probably won't be any yaoi in this. Sorry, but I'm too much of a wimp to write it...**


End file.
